fontrailefandomcom-20200213-history
Ripper
=Ripper= Codename : Ripper Real Name : Robert Travason Race : Abhuman - Wolf-Hybrid. Age : 22 Fur Coloration : Dark yellow. Eyes : Golden irises. Height : 6' 1" Weight : 183 lbs. Innate Element : Earth Preferred Weapon(s) : Rifles, automatics, explosives, hand-to-hand. Robert's life began as a human, born as the middle child of three boys. Though never neglected by either parent, even as a kid, he would constantly do whatever it took to get attention. For the most part, they assumed it was just a phase and would eventually grow out of it. Towards middle school, he took a step further by showing a bully up. He did so by faking sick one day, then sneaking into the bully's house, stealing a few pairs of boxers, and running them up the local flagpole. A fight occured during the break(when the bully spotted them), during which Robert pants-ed the bully, proving who the "flag shorts" belonged to. Though it earned him a week's suspension, the students still looked up to their new hero for "ripping the bully", earning him a new nickname in class(though his parents were less than pleased). When the wars began to strike the world, his older brother joined the action by signing up with the Westerly militia. On hearing the news, Ripper tried to tell his parents that he too wanted to fight, but they thought he was too young for the army, forcing him to wait and continue with school. Though he disliked the idea, he had little choice in the matter. He still continued with pranks and antics well through high school, though. This turned out to be a mixed blessing, however, as while he was in high school, he learned of a process about making "Abhumans". Figuring he could use this process to toughen up his body, he studied more about this in the hopes of using it as a step towards the army and joining his brother in the fights. The moment he gained his diploma, he attempted to sign up for the process, but found he lacked the funds to be able to afford it. He discussed the matter with his parents in the hopes they would finance it. His mother was directly against such a new procedure, both the risks and the possible results, but his father stated that if Ripper found a way to procure the money, he would not stand in his way. Though intended to discourage him because of the amount necessary, this only bolstered his resolve. And encouraged he was, as he found a way to both satisfy his craving for on-lookers as well as fortify his wallet : A job as a daredevil. After a bit of endurance training, he took to using skateboards, rollerblades, even motorcycles for various stunts in several shows. He even took to being a stunt man in a couple of movies for even more pay. Unfortunately, after one nearly-failed stunt jump over six flaming cars, his mother couldn't take his father just standing back. They soon divorced after that incident, leaving the father depressed and Ripper feeling responsible for the whole thing. He dropped from the daredevil scene for almost two years following that event. Within those two years, he tried out for the mercenary scene. Il Vectrus was not only willing to accept him into their field, but also was willing to finance the costs for the Abhuman process in exchange for four years service. He agreed, choosing a lupine form as his mix. Since joing up, Ripper eventually returned to his home and spoke with his father. His mother still keeps contact now and then, but she is still visibly saddened about the choices Ripper has made. Still, they both do care about him, and pray he lives a long life.